


Спустя года

by Babak



Series: Songfic challenge [10]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthur Pendragon Returns (Merlin), Fluff, Immortal Merlin (Merlin), M/M, Post-Canon, no beta we die like men
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babak/pseuds/Babak
Summary: День 10 — песня, которая делает тебя грустнымTravis RatledgeSkyscraper
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Songfic challenge [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762510





	Спустя года

Артуру не верится, откровенно не верится, он смотрит на Мерлина прямо, совсем не боясь, что прохожие подумают, что он безумец. Смотрит через всю улицу, не двигаясь, всматриваясь в тонкие запястья и высокие скулы, в непослушные темные волосы, и не может заставить себя отмереть, подойти, обнять.

Сказать, как долго думал, что это все — лишь сны, странные порождения его «болезни», но нет. Вот он, прямо сейчас, стоит там, ждёт кофе, наверняка мягкий, думает Пендрагон. Мерлин никогда не питал слабости к крепким напиткам, и парень даже удивлен, сколько на самом деле о нем знает.

Нет, сколько может вспомнить из того времени, почти две тысячи лет назад. Он ждал его, ждал так долго, жил все это время, видел войну и смерть, рассветы и закаты стран, и у Артура щемит в груди от осознавания того, как долго его слуга был один.

Вот, тому наконец отдают его заказ, и Эмрис поворачивается, собирается идти в другу стороны, но его глаза останавливаются на Пендрагоне, в них — восторг, но вместе с тем и неверие тому, что это случилось, что вот он, стоит, живой. Не холодный лежит в лодке. Маг судорожно моргает, из его рук выпадает чашка, и он бежит к Артуру, будто он сейчас исчезнет, раствориться в потоке, и он больше никогда его не найдет. Но король идет ему навстречу, и, подойдя на достаточное расстояние, хватает, обнимает, прижимает к себе до хруста костей, и удивлённо моргает, когда его отталкивают.

Чтобы обхватить руками лицо и всматриваться, сверкая слезами в глазах, и король не может не рассмеяться, чисто, искренне.

— Хэй, Мерлин… начистишь мне сапоги?

— Да пошел ты, — только отвечает маг, почти шепчет, судорожно ощупывая его тело, он все еще не может поверить, что все взаправду, настоящее. — Я так долго ждал тебя, что наверное и на обувь соглашусь, — он нервно, надломленно смеётся, и Артуру больно, поэтому он прижимает того ближе, крепче, не позволяя уходить в себя, задумываться о том, сколько времени он провел тут один.

— Теперь все будет в порядке, — короля хватает только на это, и он быстро, судорожно целует своего самого преданного слугу, а тот кажется, разрывается между тем, чтобы ни на секунду не закрывать глаза, чтобы тот не исчез, и просто расплыться одной счастливой лужей. — Ты живешь где-то рядом?

— Да, да, вот сюда, — опомнился Эмрис, но руку Артура не отпускает, боится, но радуется настолько сильно, что король видит в его глазах золотые искры, и смеется.

Спустя столько лет, вновь бок о бок.

**Author's Note:**

> Я есть в твиттере и буду рада пообщаться :з  
> @i_want_coffii


End file.
